Loving a Sinner
by PhantomOfThePen
Summary: The darkness of the underworld had never really been a problem for the McManus brothers. However this time they let their guard down and their fate lies with Paul Smecker, Eunice Bloom, and Graham O'Sullivan. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Loving the Sinner

_**I don't own the Boondock Saints, I am nowhere near badass enough. Graham however is an OC of mine.**_

The room was cold, almost freezing, but then again it was February in New England. The only one in the room who seemed both surprised and annoyed by the weather was _**ex**_-special agent Eunice Bloom. She gripped her jacket tightly around her 2 layers trying to keep warm. Paul Smecker (who was indeed alive) and another man sat at the table, both trying to ignore the weather.

"Well this is some fucking state you got here Graham. Why I didn't stay in Texas is beyond me"

The brunette man across the table leaned inwards into the single light hovering above them. "Well Eunice, our weather may not be as "ideal" as the Lone Star State but there's a reason the brothers were here for 2 years. Practically the entire governor's council and police force knew they were here and made sure they were kept safe and hidden. I think you own New Hampshire some gratitude."

"I recommend you both stop bickering. We have a problem on our hands. The brothers went missing somewhere in a trip to meet up with Romeo near the border."

"In Texas, I may add." The comment drew a dagger stare to Graham from Bloom.

"Where it happened has nothing to do with it and I hope to God one of you has an idea of where they are." The table went silent for a few seconds until Graham produce a leading cough.

"I believe Special Agent Bloom does." Another few seconds passed until Bloom finally spoke.

"I have it on good word that the brothers were captured."

"Captured?!? By whom? The drug trade?"

"I wish that were the case. They've been captured by Tribunal de Justicia del Diablo." A grim mood fell over her with those words. And that lead to those ever persistent silences.

"Now I may just be a simple Granite Stater but I have no clue what that means." Graham broke in. This brought a worried sigh from the other two.

"It means The Devil's Court. Tribunal de Justicia del Diablo is a gang like organization specializing in the hard core drug and sex trade. It specializes in male sex slaves." The explanation seemed painful for agent Smecker to get out.

"You mean…they've been sold into…"

"I'm afraid so. It'll be almost impossible to find them. This gang will continue to feed them high levels of meth and coke until they're nothing but mindless zombies. Based on the time we expect they were kidnapped, they only have days until the effects begin to set in." The darkness of the situation set in.

"Well according to what we know they went missing 40 miles south of Corpus Cristi. Which means wherever they've taken them can't be that far." Smecker

"They've been missing for two days! They could be anywhere in Mexico by now!" Graham stood up in frustration. And proceeded to grab his hair and walk around, assumingly trying to pull some of it out.

"No. Tribunal de Justicia del Diablo doesn't make base in Mexico; ironic huh? No they settle just on the border in San Juan. It's a small city of 64,000. It's barley on the map." Agent Bloom seemed satisfied with her answer.

"64,000 are small?!?! I was mayor of one of the largest cities in New Hampshire and we only barley had 80,000!"

"That's cause it's New Hampshire hun. Everything's bigger in Texas." Bloom got up and walked towards the door with a further sense of self satisfaction.

"Yea, especially the egos." Graham said under his breath.

"Whatever. We need to them out of there."

"Well that offers some serious challenges; 1, You're dead 2, Eunice is "missing" 3, I'm an elected official whose running for governor. Clearly no need to be inconspicuous…"

"Sarcasm only helps if it's me, so shut ya mouth!"

"Well use that sarcasm and think us up a plan before the brothers become a buffet item and Chez de Ass rape!" Graham walked out of the room to go find Eunice, leaving Smecker to his thoughts. Paul sat in that rusty chair and leaned back. _Ha….Chez de Ass rape…._

Eunice leaned against the wall and drew in another breath of a cigarette. "You know those things kill you." Graham came out from around the corner.

"Really!? I had no idea!" she finished her response by blowing a puff of smoke in the tall brunette's face. He coughed and waved the thick smoke away.

"I shouldn't have believed you when you told me you would stop. I also shouldn't have believed most of what you told me." He turned away and went to grab a beer from the fridge.

"I'm surprised you did. You seemed to have a good head on your shoulders." She smiled and threw the cigarette on the floor. "It's fucking freezing in here."

"I'm surprised you turned out to be a cold bitch but I guess life is just full of surprises." He pulled the cap off a bottle of beer and threw it down a hallway into the darkness. "Maybe one day after all this you'll fix that attitude of yours" He began to walk away until his exit was interrupted.

"And maybe then you'll have fucked Connor and you can get over that little phase." He stopped at this and thought. This was true, but how to come back…

"Well maybe by then you'll have grown up to the point where I don't feel like a pedophile when we do it." He smiled and walked away. He heard her growl in anger and hit something. She was cute when she was angry, come to think of it so was Connor…

~_**Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any comments. Actually please do. They always brighten up a writers day! Also: Graham is bisexual, hopefully this was clear but just though I'd explain~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Loving A Sinner

Chapter 2

_**I don't own the Boondock Saints, I am nowhere near badass enough. Graham however is an OC of mine.**_

The air was dry and hot, even though it was night. The sound of cicadas filled the empty air. It was a drastic change from Boston. Almost like being at the end of the world; emptiness for miles. A tall shadow with the figure of a man took a cigarette from his mouth and threw it on the ground. The other shadow did this as well.

"Where the hell is Romeo?" one shadow said.

"I have no fucking clue. He was supposed to be here an hour ago with the envelope." The other responded. A strange silence followed for at least a few more minutes as the two men stared off into the distance. They were at least 30 minutes from any sign of civilization, let alone a bar. Normally silence would have made them both uneasy, but they felt truly isolated out in this nowhere and decided to let their guard down for the first time in years. This was a mistake.

One of the men began to wander off looking for something besides sand. The other sat down with his back against a rock and closed his eyes. He began to listen to the world around him, the light blowing of the wind, the buzzing of the bugs; it all had been un-existent in their lives since leaving Ireland. This peace hid the threat about to approach, in fact he didn't even notice it until a glove had planted itself firmly against his mouth. He tried to trash and get loose but the assailant's grip was too tight. He was so worked up in a panic that he didn't even feel the needle being jabbed into his right arm. The panic swiftly transformed into drowsiness and then it all went black.

The other man quickly suffered the same fate, and both work up even more confused than they had been out in the desert. The room was dark and the walls were cracked and covered with mold. They both though; _How do we get into these messes? _As they began to regain conciseness they came to a frightening discovery; they were both shackled down. The tried, in vain however, to pull against the restraints but it was no use.

"Well this is a fine fucking situation we're in now!"

"Well when you take kind of attitude about it…"

"What other fucking attitude should I take? We have no clue where we are, why we're here or what's or going fucking happen!" The moment he finished shouting the door slammed open. Apparently someone walked in because of the footsteps but the lack of light made it impossible to tell. He also apparently was either followed or liked to talk to himself because he started to say something in Spanish; apparently he didn't know the numerous languages the brothers could speak fluently.

"_Give them the drugs now and we can have them out in the market in less than a week." _

A shadow emerged from the darkest part of the room holding a needle in his hand. He approached Connor first and knelt down beside him. He grabbed his arm and held it as tight as he could to counter the brother's trashing.

"Stay the fuck away from him you son of bitch". Murphy struggled and pulled at the handcuffs in a vain attempt to save his brother. The shadow man laughed and jabbed Connor with the needle bringing a loud scream from him and shouts of anger from his twin. The man stood up and walked towards Murphy and knelt down to deliver the same poison…

* * *

Eunice Bloom woke in a cold sweat screaming "NO!" and flinging herself up from her bed. She looked around to find herself not in a dark, screamed filled room, but the guest room of Graham's house. The walls were no longer cracked or moldy, but painted a light blue with pictures of boats and lighthouses on the wall. She thought to herself _How was I surprised he turned out to be bi?_ She steadied her breathing to something of a normal pace and flung herself back down onto her pillow.

The down opened and in walked Graham, with a black t-shirt and sweatpants on. "What happened? Did you miss your period?"

"Oh go fuck yourself!" for an additional response she also threw a pillow straight at his face. The brown haired man caught the pillow and walked over to her bed and sat down. She rolled over the face the other side of the room.

"Worried about them too?" he said

"Yea…it's just." She rolled over to look at him. "It's just…we need to get them out of there."

Neither of them or Smecker slept more than a few hours that night. All three had nightmares of what they thought had happened. Imaging the boys who they had come to know like family in that situation made most of them sick to their stomachs. Eventually morning came and with it brought the beginning of the mission; the mission to free the Saints.

_**Thanks everyone for reading! Please leave any comments whether they be criticism or compliments. It's interest from the readers that keep a writer involved in their piece and I enjoy writing, if not just for the promise of slash later on. Thanks again!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Loving A Sinner

Chapter 3

_**I don't own the Boondock Saints, I am nowhere near badass enough. Graham however is an OC of mine.**_

The airport was busy and filled with tourists heading for the nice weather is the heights of winter. Graham and Eunice sat a Terminal A-3 waiting for Smecker to get back with the coffee. Pressing random buttons on his phone only passed so much time and he let out an annoyed sigh.

"AH! Where the hell is Smecker!?! It's too early for me to not have coffee!" He put his phone away and looked up at the ceiling. Maybe something interest was up there. Nope, just ceiling tiles…he began to count them.

"You should lay off that stuff. It's bad for you." Eunice laughed as she pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it.

"_Manchester International Airport would like to remind travelers that all terminals are smoke free areas. Thank you for your understanding." _

"Fuck…." Graham laughed and she threw the cigarette at him. "Oh shut up." Smecker arrive at last with two cups of coffee in hand. He handed one to Graham and sat down with the other one.

"Sorry. The line was around the corner and the lady in front of me paid in change." Smecker sighed and took sip of his coffee.

Graham looked at Eunice with a sense of satisfaction; "At least I can drink my addiction whenever I want." He took a sip and smiled at her. "Mmmm, delicious caffeine"

"I'll shove that coffee so far up your ass your colon will have second degree burns!" Eunice snatched the cup out of his hand and dropped it in the trash. Graham stared at the trash can for a least a minute with a face that can only be described as the "sad puppy face".

"That was a full cup of coffee…and now…it's…."

"Now it's in the trash. So shut up." Eunice pulled a green colored book from her bag and began to read as Graham continued to stare at the trash can that now held his beverage.

"Not cool…" He finally looked away and rested his head on his hand and closed his eyes as he thought to himself _She's cute when she's a bitch…maybe that's why I put up with her…_

Their flight to Houston was an hour late…and hour filled with Smecker breaking up spats between Eunice and Graham until eventually Graham was forced to sit at the other side of the terminal. It was one of the longest hours of all three's lives. Finally they boarded the plane and the peace finally reigned…if only for 2 hours. All three slept on the plane, mainly because they hadn't the night before. And all three dreamed of the same thing; what happened to the brothers.

Since the events of the Hoag breakout they had all become like family. All had hid in a vacation home of Graham's up north. In fact the only one who wasn't in hiding was Graham. He had spent his days working with the governor is ensure every trail leading to evidence of the brother's actions went as a cold and the New England winters. He had done a pretty good job and rarely ran into opposition. No one in either the administration or police department saw any need to pursue the case.

However they all soon found that hiding just wasn't their style. Keeping the brothers locked up in some cabin in the middle of nowhere was simply impossible. They had something in them to continue their mission. And Smecker and Eunice were eager to see them continue and frankly were getting restless themselves. That's how this started. The brothers went off to meet Romeo for information on a drug gang making base in Boston. That's where it went wrong. Whether they got sloppy or were just overwhelmed, it didn't matter. The point is the two men they had all seen as their own flesh and blood were in danger.

The plane ride passed quickly as the three dreamed and finally rested for once. Eventually they touched down in Houston and de-boarded. The terminal in Houston was just as busy as Manchester. They almost found the noise and chaos overwhelming…well everyone expect Eunice who felt happy to finally be back in the Lone Star State.

"Jesus, it's fucking hot here. Ever heard of AC?" Graham pulled of his jacket as the transition from north to south hit him. Being a man who had never been out of New England for more than a week at a time he always found new climates hard to adjust to.

"_Well _Graham, Texas' weather may not be as "ideal" as the Granite State…" She smiled as she landed a direct sarcastic blow…the best kind.

"Oh very funny…so how are we getting to San Jaun, it must be at least 4 hours away."

"5 hours to be exact. And we'll be driving" Eunice continue to smile as they walked out of the main terminal towards the rental car service. "And I rented the car in your name, hope you don't mind." She turned to him and pulled out his credit card from her pocket.

"I should have known." He snatched the card back and put it in his pocket. They continued to walk towards the back of the lot where a black pick-up truck sat. Its shine left it clear it was brand new and it had all the bells and whistles. "Well, at least you have style." All three got in the truck; Eunice in the driver's seat, Smecker in the passenger's, and Graham in the back. Smecker pulled out a map of South Texas which was covered with scribbles.

"Well they were staying at the Motel de San Juan, a hole in the wall at the South end of the city. I have it on good word that they left around noon and never came back." Smecker followed a blue line down towards a large circle, presumably the Motel de San Juan.

"Why would they stay there? These cheap border motels are breeding grounds for drug gangs…and worse." Eunice leaned over at the map trying to decipher Smecker's logic…she failed miserably.

"Probably the same reason the drug gang's like them. You can get lost, no ID to check in or trail." Graham leaned in from the back, also trying to read the map, and he too soon found it and impossible feat. Smecker folded the map and put it away.

"Well that'd our best place to start if we're going to find them. Onward towards the unknown abyss!" Eunice started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot heading towards San Juan, heading towards their best hope of finding the brothers before it was too late. 

_**Thanks everyone for reading! Please leave any comments whether they be criticism or compliments. It's interest from the readers that keep a writer involved in their piece and I enjoy writing, if not just for the promise of slash later on. Thanks again!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Loving A Sinner

Chapter 4

_**I don't own the Boondock Saints, I am nowhere near badass enough. Graham however is an OC of mine.**_

The desert was as dry and hot as Graham has imagined it would be. A vast emptiness…also creepy in a way. They had been driving for at least 3 hours and he had been drifting in and out of consciousness, the out mainly coming from a pothole. Ever city since they had gotten outside the city limits there had been no end in sight to this accursed road. Not even the occasional rest-stop...he missed New England already.

"How much longer? We're reaching 4 hours now." Graham asked, eyes shut, trying to fall back asleep be resting his head on the window.

"Just a little bit longer," Eunice responded. Graham was jealous at the fact she didn't even look remotely tired.

"You said that an hour ago."

"Did I? I suppose time has just been flying by up here in the front!" Graham sighed and continued his efforts to fall asleep. Smecker on the other hand was content reading his latest book. It gave him time to think, no not about the book, on how they were going to get the brothers out of the predicament. Although they had a general idea of where they were, the possibilities of the brother's location were endless. For a desert, there sure were a lot of places to hide. Where to begin? Finding the location of the ring wouldn't be easy, and with such a large target on all of their backs they absolutely had to be discrete, although the second one was probably easier in a place like this.

"So where exactly do you suggest we start looking for them?" Eunice could read him like a book.

"I have no clue. My first guess would be to ask around at local bars, but the nature of this group makes that tricky." He continued to stare at the pages of _Great Expectations_. He found it hard to concentrate on the book so he found it perfect to read when he needed to think about something else.

"Which of us should ask around?"

"I think it'd be better if we all split up and searched separately, better chances of finding something. Plus it'll look less suspicious that way."

"True, and we'll need to disguise ourselves. Remember you're dead, I'm on the run, and Graham is a public official." Smecker smiled, he had taught her well.

"Don't worry, we've all gotten use to, in a matter of words, becoming invisible." Eunice laughed.

"I always loved you little games of dress up Paul."

The sun in a Texan sky was burning hot all day. It was a relief to all of them, especially Graham, when it began to set around 7:30. However they all soon found that they had traded one poison for another. Without the sun, the desert was bone-chilling cold. Once again the roles had been reversed; Graham was within his comfort zone and Eunice was miserable. However night was the perfect time for them to begun searching, darkness was their greatest ally.

They stopped driving in a small town about an hour outside of where the brothers were last heard seen./Eunice turns off the truck in a parking of a motel. It was so trashy it was almost stereotypically so. On the right side was a bar with a neon sign above: "_The Empty Bottle_".

"I would assume that'd be our first place to start."Eunice took off her sunglasses and looked at the bar.

"I think you would assume right." Graham went to the back of the truck and grabbed his bag out. "I'm going to check in. Are we staying in separate rooms or does it matter in a place like this?"

"I doubt it, the less money we spend the better." Smecker followed Graham's lead and grabbed his suitcase from the back of the truck. The suitcase was black leather with solid gold locks.

"You don't you should have brought something a little less, classy?" Graham's eyebrow raised at the fine piece of luggage.

"Just because we're under cover doesn't mean we have to be trashy." Smecker smiled and walked towards to motel. Eunice was still staring at the bar.

"You think we'll find any information in there?" Graham grabbed her suitcase from the truck and closed the back door.

"I don't know, but it sure as hell is our best hope." They both turned away from the neon lit shack and followed Smecker towards the slightly larger neon lit shack. The night continued on quietly, short of a pseudo peace. It's true; darkness in deception's greatest ally.

* * *

The three opened the door to their room; room 103 and were both disgusted and unsurprised. The carpet was ripped up in at least three noticeable places, the wall was stained with something, all three's best hope was liquor, and the beds, well, let's just say the rug look like a cleaner place to sleep.

"I suppose we should get dressed, I think we're going out tonight." Graham walked into the bathroom to change. "GODAMMIT!"

"What is it?" The other two asked.

"That is beyond gross!" Graham walked out of the bathroom slamming the door behind him. He looked at the other two with a look best described by those who have just seen a ghost.

"Wha…"

"I'm not talking about it." He walked over to ones of the beds and pulled out a change of clothes. All three changed into something a little different than they're typical wardrobe. Graham's outfit was entirely black and was made up of black biker boots, jeans, a button up shirt, and to top it all off, a cowboy hat. He pulled on a black leather trench coat.

"Someone's feeling depressed today." Eunice laughed although her outfit wasn't much better. It could be summed up in one word way: S&M. Black stilettos, fishnet stockings, and a leather jacket; a very tight leather jacket.

"You're one to talk; you look like something I saw in a porno once!" Graham laughed.

"Well Graham, how kind of you to share your personal life. Smecker took the cake though. It was the infamous outfit that he had used to try and save the brother many years beyond. Smecker was actually surprised the wig still fit.

"Ok. So we look like something out of a really bad porno."

"So we're perfect for we we're looking for." Eunice walked towards the door with a swing of the hips that caught Graham's attention. Caught being a vast understatement.

"Graham hun, stop looking at my ass." How she knew he was is a strange power Graham failed to comprehend.

"It's kinda hard in that getup!" The three left the hotel room one at a time and headed across the parking lot to the bar. This was the first attempt to figure out what happened to the brothers, and their best chance at finding them. Graham was the last to leave and walked slowly towards the bar. He whispered a little prayer before reaching the door. He grabbed the handle and opened the door; "Amen"

_**Thanks everyone for reading! Please leave any comments whether they are criticism or compliments. It's interest from the readers that keep a writer involved in their piece and I enjoy writing, if not just for the promise of slash later on. Thanks again!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Loving A Sinner

Chapter 5

_**I don't own the Boondock Saints, I am nowhere near badass enough. Graham however is an OC of mine.**_

The bar was filled with an air, if one could call it that, which was mixed with smoke, sweat, and liquor. The sounds of billards, glasses, and talking mixed with the air in a successful effort to give Graham an enormous headache. He looked around for any sign of the other two but saw nothing familiar. He decided the faster he got to asking questions the sooner he could get out of this place and go sleep…most likely in the truck. He walked up to the bar avoiding eye contact with anyone. He sat down at the far end and waited for the bartender to walk up.

"What'll ya have?" The bartender wore a white wife-beater which was stained with what Graham assumed was alcohol, although a large stain on the right side of his lower chest did look rather red.

"Ya have whiskey?"

"Probably, lemme' check." The bartender walked away only to return a few moments later with a dusty bottle in his hand. He blew on the bottle sending a cloud of dust into the air. "I haven't served whiskey in years. Not a popular drink with the locals." He poured the smooth brown liquid into a small glass, filled it with a few ice cubes, and pushed it towards Graham.

"I'm guessing from the way you said that you don't consider yourself a local." Graham grabbed the glass and took a sip. The drink went down smooth and burnt his throat, just the way it ought to.

"Can't say I am. Just came here..." The man stopped and looked up in thought. "You know I can't remember why I'm even here, it's been so long."

"You seem out of place working as a bartender on the shady side of the middle of nowhere."

"Well, I supposed you're right. But a loaded shotgun will keep anyone at bay." The man laughed and continued to polish the mug in his hand. "Although you seem out of place yourself. Mind telling me what brings you the shady side of the middle of nowhere."

"Well normally I'd lie or tell you to mind your own business, but you seem like a genuine guy in a place filled with lowlifes." Graham took another sip of his whiskey and cleared his throat.

"I'm here looking for a friend of mine, two friends actually. They've had the misfortune of meeting some rather…unfortunate company." He stopped and looked at the bartender who starred at him. He leaned in and the bartender did the same. "Tribunal de Justicia del Diablo" he whispered ever so lightly. The bartender leaned back slowly with a look of slight terror on his face. "Yea, you understand my worry."

"I have to tell ya, you're running a fool's errand" The bartender shook his head and continued to polish the glass. "I'm not sure whether you're brave or stupid."

"I prefer to think both." Graham took the final sip of his drink. "You would have any useful information would you?" Graham knew there was little hope that he could, but it was worth a shot.

"Well I can't be of much help, but I know The Court's hideout is about 5 miles south of here, in an abandoned fruit packaging plant. You can't miss it, but when you're the court you don't need to hide." He put down the mug and picked the bottle of whiskey, refilling Graham glass.

"You've been more help than I possibly could have asked. So where exactly do you come from?"

"The Bronx."

"Really? You don't have any kind of accent."

"Well I'll take that as a compliment. I left New York when I was 20 and came here for the waters."

"What waters? We're in the desert."

"I was misinformed." The bartender and Graham both laughed. Graham finished his second whiskey and stood up. "Well my friend, I'm afraid I've overstayed my welcome. How much?"

"Normally 20, but the conversation was well worth it. Plus I'm never going to sell this stuff." Graham took out a fifty and placed it on the bar.

"I'd have to say the conversation was far more worth it to me, and the whiskey was better than they have in Boston. I'm afraid I never got your name."

"Will. The name's Will."

"Well Will, it was good to meet you. Thanks for the company and the liquor. God Bless." Graham turned to walk away.

"I'll admit I've never really believed in God." Graham stopped and turned around.

"In these days it becomes harder and harder doesn't it?" He smiled and then left the smoke filled shack. The warm desert air was chilly and was a relief on Graham's lungs. We walked over towards the truck and jumped into the back. He laid down and starred at the night sky looking at the stars. Taking off his hat, he rested his head on a rolled up shirt. The night was calm, it would be the last chance to enjoy it for a while.

_**I know it may be a little shorter than I usually do but I think it works. Please leave any comments whether they are criticism or compliments. It's interest from the readers that keep a writer involved in their piece and I enjoy reading them. Thanks again!**_

_**Also: There's a movie quote somewhere in this chapter, first person to find it and tell me what movie it's from will get to decide where the story will go for the next chapter. Good Luck!(It's not the Boondock Saints in case you were wondering)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Loving A Sinner

Chapter 6

_**I don't own the Boondock Saints, I am nowhere near badass enough. Graham however is an OC of mine.**_

Darkness was never a comforting feeling for Connor. Then again he didn't know anybody who liked the dark. When he and Murphy were young, they couldn't sleep without a nightlight. Their father would always try and take it away but they would never let him. They kept that nightlight until they were at least twelve. Years later the dark still scared him. However the fact they were shackled in a basement having drugs pumped into their blood each day didn't exactly "lighten up" the situation.

"M…Murph…" Connor's throat was dry; the current situation didn't warrant much talking. "Murph…you awake?" He hadn't talked to his twin a long time. Either Connor or Murhpy was blacked out from the drugs which were becoming more and more powerful. The world had become less and less real with each passing hour and hope was growing thin.

"Conn…I'm here…" His twin's voice came from the darkness. It was barely there; the voice of a fading man. "Conn…I'm not sure how much longer I can last."

"Don't say that Murph…we're going to make it." Connor's words seemed hallow, and he himself wondered if he believed them. "Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill." Those words seemed even less believable. Murphy managed a laugh.

"Where…where did you hear that load of shit?" That was another reason they hadn't talked much, it was getting to be painful. Connor's chest felt like it was on fire and talking only aggravated it.

"I can't remember…" Connor coughed and the pain in his stomach reached an all-time high. He hissed in pain and grasped his side. "Murph…pray with me?"

"I've always here…when you need someone to pray with." The two brothers used what engery they had and placed their hands together.

_Our father in heaven _

The hot air sat still, lingering, almost mocking to two brothers and their current state.

_Hallowed be thy name_

_Thy kingdom come, thy will be done_

_On earth as it is in heaven _

They had lost all sense of time. They didn't even know if it was day or night.

_Give us this day our daily bread_

_And forgive our trespasses _

_As we forgive those who trespass against us_

They sat in the damp, musty room as their captors sat in that same building totally unaware;

_And lead us not into temptation _

_But deliver from evil_

_In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit_

Of the hell that was about to be unleashed upon them.

_Amen_

_**I it's short but hey, quality over quantity right? Please leave any comments whether they are criticism or compliments. It's interest from the readers that keep a writer involved in their piece and I enjoy reading them. Thanks again!**_

_**Also: There is another movie quote in there, it's more obvious which line it is but a lesser known movie. Good luck, and same rules as last time, winner helps decide where the plot goes! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Loving A Sinner

Chapter 7

_**I don't own the Boondock Saints, I am nowhere near badass enough. Graham however is an OC of mine.**_

The definition of chaos is "a state of utter confusion or disorder". However this chaos was an inner chaos. In the minds of Connor, Murphy, Donovan, and Eunice. Each had their own inner demons knowing away at their sanity. Connor and Murphy were trapped in the dark, shackled, and losing their ability to think to a potent mixture of drugs. The other three were at a male-sex auction; a place they never would be. The flurry of thoughts made it hard to focus on what to do get achieve the shared goal; freedom.

"Item number 665, 6 foot even, 190 pounds, muscular, Hispanic. Starting at three hundred dollars for an hour." A flurry of hands shot up and the starting bid quickly increased. Eventually man number 665 was sold for 500 for an hour of god knows what. The shackled man was taken out of the crowded and smoked filled room to his purchased fate. The winner of the auction quickly followed. "Lot 666 ladies and gentleman…"

"You know for a male-sex ring the announcer is kinda formal..ladies and gentleman?" Donovan whispered to Eunice who chuckled. The unseen announcer continued to announce and the three watched hopefully for a sign of the boys. The next man entered and their hearts lifted to see it was Connor. He was shirtless…Donovan was focused on his bare chest, which got him a jab in the ribs from Eunice.

"It's him! Ok so you bet on Connor I'll bet when Murphy comes up?" Eunice asked

"Sounds good. I took out 1000 dollars in cash for both of us so we should have no problem."

"We'll start the bidding at 400 a hour. The tattoos make it rare." Eunice and Donovan gritted their teeth at him referring to Connor as an "it". Donovan launched his hand up into the air and to his dismay so did many others. The price slowly rose to 600. It was between Donovan and a large man wearing a far-too-tight white shirt. He refused to let that win Connor. The final bet was 650. Donovan watched to see if the man would back out. For a second it looked as though he'd raise. The seconds seemed to stretch into hours, this was their best hope at saving the brothers.

The announcer counted down…3…2…1…SOLD! Donovan breathed and sigh of relief. Connor was taken off stage and Donovan was to follow. He nodded at Eunice and left the room. He headed down a hallway to room 7. He opened the door to find not only a disgusting room where the mattress had as many holes as those pants Eunice made him where one time, but Connor lying on the floor.

The blonde mumbled something. "What did you say?" Connor sat up to answer.

"Do what you want." Connor didn't even look up. He looked straight down at the floor. Don wasn't sure if it was the drugs or he was in a really dark place. He bent down next to Connor and pulled out the gun from his coat pocket.

"Don't tempt me Connor." The blonde looked up with what surprise he could and looked Don in the eyes. "Don't tell me you don't remember me?." Don lifted Connor on to feet and leaned him on his shoulder; he didn't have the strength to lift himself. "Now I recommend you act…like you have been." Donovan dragged Connor out of the room and into the smoke filled hallway. He looked up and down checking for any guards. Thankfully there were none and he turned left towards what he hoped was the exit.

Eunice walked out of her room carrying Murphy on her backed. He was heavy and pretty much was incapable of carrying himself. This is where her criminal justice training helped her. He took a right down the hallway and prayed that this way the right way. Her heart was beating, afraid a guard would appear at any second. She turned a corner and ran right into a large figure. Her hearting and race and her mind went into excuse mode.

"He needed some water, can't perform when dehydrated you know." She didn't look up out of fear.

"Is that why we did it in the shower that time?" She looked up and if she wasn't so relieved she would have smacked Don.

"Thank God it's you."

"We can pray later. Now it's time to get out of here." Eunice's relief lasted only a few seconds as a shout came from down the hallway.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" The stomachs of the two clear-thinking ones fell.

"Ok, no excuses, we're shooting our way out!" Eunice and Donovan kicked in two doors on opposite sides of the hallway and jumped in. They leaned out and fired a round of bullets down towards the voice and leaned back in their respective rooms. The one voice was soon joined by a flurry of bullets flying towards the four.

"There goes the get out quietly idea!" Donovan shouted across the bullet filled hallway.

"You know now would be good time for Connor and Murphy to do their thing if they weren't hopped up and God knows what." The firefight clearly wasn't going away anytime soon and they only had a few more rounds. "We're going to need to get a little more creative if we intend to survive this thing." Donovan dug into his pocket, probably grabbing another round. "Are you listening to me Don?" Don was listening alright. He pulled out a circular object from his pocket and showed it to Eunice. "Oh Jesus no…"

"Hey Eunice! Can you say "boom?"

_**Thanks everyone for reading! Please leave any comments whether they are criticism or compliments. It's interest from the readers that keep a writer involved in their piece and I enjoy writing, if not just for the promise of slash later on. Thanks again!**_

_**Also: There is another movie quote in there, it's not very obvious and you'd have to be a fanboy of this movie like me. Good luck, and same rules as last time, winner helps decide where the plot goes! **_


	8. Chapter 8

Loving A Sinner

Chapter 7

_**I don't own the Boondock Saints, I am nowhere near badass enough. Graham however is an OC of mine.**_

Whenever you watch those World War II movies there is always that scene right before the action where everything goes quiet and time seems to slow down. This seemed to be the case after the explosion. What was left of the building's structure was covered in a coat of dust that was still a cloud of dust surrounding everything around the four of them. Graham opened his eyes only to close them quickly from the amount of debris. It was quiet…not too quiet…but still creepy quiet.

"Eu…" He coughed before he could get out a word. He cleared his throat and called out once more. "Eunice! Are you alright?" He heard movement fairly close but it wasn't the answer to he looking for. He heard coughing and a and a large thud.

"You…have to be….the biggest idiot ever!" Eunice managed to sound extremely angry despite to large amount of dust.

"Well…they aren't shooting at as anymore. And it's only a few walls." As the dust began to clear it became more apparent that grenade has cause more damage than either of them thought. Most of the building was leveled. Eunice looked at Graham with pure shock. "Either this building was built with toothpicks or that grenade was on steroids."

"Or they had a storehouse of explosives and you hit that too." Eunice began to move the rubble that had protected her and Murphy from the blast. Graham did the same with Connor. Thankfully both brothers seemed to be fine…well as fine as they were before the blast. Eunice and Graham lifted their respective vigilantes on their shoulders and began to make their way out of the remains.

Eventually the debris settled and the extent of the damage was clear; there was nothing left. Not a single roof stood and most of the walls had been blasted to barely fence height. "I think we need to say and extra prayer tonight." Graham said as they walked down what was once a hallway. All the rooms were caved in. "I guess we're the only ones to survive." Graham began to feel a pain in the bottom of his stomach as he thought of all the deaths. Eunice noticed, she was good at that.

"Hey, you did the world a favor. All you did was take out a bunch of perverts and pimps." Was her attempt as cheering him up.

"What about all the…you know…"

"Graham, most of them were barely alive anyway. If you can call what they were "alive"." The eventually reached the end of the remains. The sun was setting and Paul was at least an hour away with the truck. They put down the passed out brothers and sat down. Eunice pulled out her phone and sent a text message to their ride. After she got the reply of "on my way" she snapped the cheap phone in half. "We're stuck here for at least another hour." Graham was starring at the two brothers sleeping quietly.

"You know if you didn't know any better you'd think they were angels." The two laugh at the comment. They looked innocent in sleep, but so did everyone. "I hope we came in time."

"I hope Paul gets here in time. Once that sun goes down it's going to get really cold. Then it won't matter."

The sun slowly fell closer and closer to the ground and the once unbearable heat began to disappear. Graham took off his jacket and laid it on the brothers. It got to the point where they could see their breath and then came the shivering. It had to have been the longer hour of their lives. The need for warmth can lead people to do strange things; Eunice ended up in Graham's arms. A sight not seen since the two split. In fact when Paul drove up to the sight that's what he was focusing on…not the large pile of rubble where a building once stood. He stepped out of the truck and walked up.

"Awww. Well isn't this an adorable sight." The comment got him two dirty looks. "I hate to break up this blast to the past but we do have two boys in serious condition." They put the still passed out brothers into the bed of the truck and all got in. The first thing Eunice did was turn on the heat as the five drove off into what was left of the setting sun.

_**Thanks everyone for reading! Please leave any comments whether they are criticism or compliments. It's interest from the readers that keep a writer involved in their piece and I enjoy writing, if not just for the promise of slash later on. Thanks again!**_

_**No movie quote this chapter. But if you have any ideas about the next chapter feel free to share! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Loving A Sinner

Chapter 9

_**I don't own the Boondock Saints, I am nowhere near badass enough. Graham however is an OC of mine.**_

The drive home was a quiet one. However, it wasn't the awkward kind of quiet; it was a strangely peaceful one. This whole ordeal was finally over and the three in the cab of the truck felt like they could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Graham was sleeping in the back seat using his jacket as a pillow, Paul was getting some rest after a long drive, and Eunice was driving. Connor and Murphy hadn't woken up from their slumbering states. It took about an hour to get back to their hotel; the incredibly shady hotel that they had spent the first night in. It was still as shady as ever and Graham volunteered to spend another night in the bed of the truck. He was the lucky one. The brothers were taking up the two beds leaving Eunice and Paul to sleep on the carpet…if you could call it that anymore.

After a quick test of their blood, the three were relieved to discover that the drugs hadn't fully affected their systems. However the detoxification process was only beginning. The next few days would be a repeating process of dropping in and out of sleep, vomiting, and food in various liquid forms. Most of the feeding and medical attention was handled by Eunice; to the surprise of both Paul and Graham. She never mentioned that along with her vast law enforcement training she was also trained in medicine.

"So that time when I got sick and you yelled at me "What do I look like? A nurse? The correct answer was yes?" Graham was blending a mixture of snack food has had bought at a gas station; every once and a while sneaking a chips for himself.

"I'm not a nurse. And you were a cry baby." Eunice walked over to view the multi-colored mixture and raised an eyebrow. "They didn't have anything…healthier?"

"They had a few apples, but I honestly think the black mass under the sink would be cleaner." He poured the concoction of chips, popcorn, and pretzels into two red solo cups and walked over to the beds. He placed the cups on the nightstand and proceeded to wake up Connor and Murphy. "Wakey wakey hands off snakey." The off-color comment was followed by a sharp jab to each in the arm. Neither was very happy with the awakening but the two's ability to be angry hadn't returned yet. "How you guys feeling?" as asked as he sat down on the side of the bed.

"Better. Feelin' a little less like a vegetable each day." Connor sat up and leaned back against the headrest. "When are we gettin' outta of here anyways? I woke up and found a cockroach crawling on me arm." The two brothers grabbed the cups and looked at the contents. They looked back up with disgusted look.

"Hey, I'm not Emeril Lagasse ok. That's the best they had at the gas station." Graham's voice had a hint of being offended. "Anyways, it's a long trip back and we have to make sure you two can handled a few days on the road."

"We're feelin' fine." Murphy put his feet on the floor and stood up. "And we frankly I want ta' get the fuck outta' here. I hate this fuckin' heat."

"Well you've gotten your colorful vocabulary back." Eunice entered the motel room. Her face turned sour as the smell of the hotel room, puke, and poor prepared food entered her nose. "I thnik we're ready to head back. Besides, if I spend another night in this shithole I think I'll be the next one puking."

"We I'm ready ta' head back if y'are" Murphy looked and Connor who had gotten out of bed as well.

"I'm ready. I'm sick of the blended shit in a cup too."

"Hey! I didn't the best I could! It's not like I have a spice garden growing under the sink!" Graham continued to be offended at the insults towards his creations. Connor walked up and wrapped his arms around Graham.

"I'm just joking with ya'. T'was nice of ya' to take care of us." Connor pat Graham on the back and pulled back. Murphy patted him on the back as well.

"I s'ppose we owe you guys for savin' us."

"How about you just buy us a round when we get back, then we'll call it even." Eunice grabbed the last bag in the room and opened the door. "After you two." The two brothers left and Graham followed but was stopped by Eunice's arm. "I saw that."

"What?" Graham gave her a confused look.

"The way you blushed when Connor hugged you." A smile appeared on her face as redness appeared on his.

"What! I don't…I don't know what you're talking about." Graham was a good liar, but never to Eunice.

"Right. Just promise you won't go leaving me alone." She kissed him on the cheek on left. Graham placed his hand on his cheek, sometimes he loved that woman. He shut the door and locked the room. After checking out he squeezed into the back seat next to Connor. The ride home was long but the five did manage to see some sights. Paul managed to take a hilarious picture of Graham falling into the Mississippi River…Connor was the blame for that one. They left Philidelphia two days later for the final leg of the voyage. All were exhausted which left Eunice with a picture she'd keep a secret for a rainy day: Connor and Graham sleeping; Connor using Graham's shoulder as a pillow and Graham using Connor's head. She smiled and thought to herself; _pricless_.

_**Well that's that! I hope you enjoyed reading it, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review! PRETTY PLEASE! I highly enjoyed writing this and I feel this won't be the last Boondock story I'll write. Of course ideas are always nice *wink wink* Again thanks for reading! God Bless!**_


End file.
